I Always Hoped
by DC Nixon
Summary: Voldemort is dead, the war is over, Hogwarts has been rebuilt. Join Harry and the gang as they return to finish their seventh and final year. *Hinny fic* - ON HIATUS -
1. Starting Over

**I Always Hoped**

" _I never really gave up on you," she said. "Not really. I always hoped." -Ginny to Harry_

 **Cover Art:** Art by **blvnk** , used with permission

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm not making money from this, it's just for fun

* * *

 **Starting Over**

 _Harry's POV_

There was a knock on my bedroom door, but I didn't bother responding. I couldn't be bothered doing a lot of things lately.

I was living at the Burrow and they'd added on a room just for me. Nowhere had ever felt like home, but the Burrow was close.

I was of age now, I could live anywhere, but I didn't want to be alone. The memories were too strong, the nightmares were worse.

My door opened and I forced a smile when I saw it was my girlfriend Ginny. She smiled back, but it was equally as forced. Things had been strained between us lately, mainly because we were both battling with our grief. She approached me cautiously and it broke my heart. We'd never really gotten a chance to start, this was supposed to be it, but it wasn't as easy as I expected it to be.

My eyes never left hers.

"You got a letter," she said quietly, handing it to me.

I noticed the Hogwarts seal immediately and my chest constricted painfully. It had only been a couple of months since the final battle, a battle in which we lost more than we gained. Ginny shared my pain and then turned to leave.

"Please stay," I said.

She looked at me shocked. I didn't blame her, I'd been pushing everyone away, staying silent; it was easier that way. Everyone was grieving and it was all my fault. If only I'd done things differently, if only I'd sacrificed myself sooner, done something to save everyone the pain they were currently feeling. I knew they all blamed Voldemort, but I couldn't help but shoulder some of it too.

Ginny sat on my bed, she was too far away, but that was my fault too. I grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the floor with me, positioning her between my legs. Ginny hesitated for a moment, before leaning against my chest and sighing in contentment. I set the letter aside and hugged her to me. I needed to be kinder to her, kinder to myself. She was the one I wanted and I was denying myself because I was certain that I didn't deserve happiness right now.

"I'm sorry," I said, but Ginny was having none of that.

"It's okay, Harry, I understand."

I held her to me tighter. No one truly understood, but out of everyone Ginny knew me best. This wasn't just about defeating Voldemort, this was about everything, my whole life. I'd somewhat dealt with all the stuff the Dursley's had put me through, but everything since had been left untouched. I was so consumed with my need for justice that I hadn't really processed anything, but now, in the calmness left behind, I couldn't help but think of everything and it hurt so much.

"I don't mean to shut you out," I said, breathing Ginny in.

"Are you going to open it?" Ginny asked. "It's probably from Headmaster McGonagall."

Even saying that had my mind reeling. Dumbledore was dead, I hadn't processed that at all and I didn't want to. The things Aberforth had said about his brother, how Dumbledore used people for his own gain no matter the cost… Had Dumbledore done that to me? Snape's memories backed this up and it had me confused. I idolized Dumbledore and now I had no idea what I thought about him.

Ginny stayed silent, giving me time to make my decision.

At least McGonagall had been made interim Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I couldn't stand it if the role had gone to anyone else.

I picked up the letter, staring at the familiar red wax seal. It seemed like so long ago when Hagrid had given me my first Hogwarts letter to read. My life before I knew I was a wizard was not much more than that of an unwanted animal, and because of that, I didn't regret attending Hogwarts and everything that brought with it. All the hell, all the destruction, all the loss.

I broke the seal and pulled the letter out. It may have been mailed with a Hogwarts envelope and seal, but the piece of parchment was blank and just held McGonagall's handwriting. I held it out, so both Ginny and I could read it together.

 _Hello Harry_

 _I do hope that this letter finds you well. As you know, Hogwarts will be resuming on September 1st and Mrs. Weasley has already signed you all up._

 _What I wanted to talk about is something different. The rebuilding of Hogwarts has just been completed and I wanted to offer you the chance to come by before term starts and have a look around._

 _I've been here the whole time, overseeing everything, making sure Hogwarts becomes what it once was, but we both know that can never truly happen. It's up to you whether or not you wish to come, but I think it would be wise._

 _No need to reply, I will be awaiting your arrival._

 _See you soon_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

"What are you thinking?" Ginny asked.

I only had one thought. "Will you come with me?"

Ginny didn't hesitate. "Of course. When do you want to go?"

Never.

"The sooner the better," I said.

Ginny stood up and pulled me with her. I didn't know how long I'd been sitting on the floor for, but my body was stiff and sore from it. Ginny's hand never left mine as she led me from my bedroom. I had to admit, it was good to get out. We went down the many stairs and I kept my gaze on my feet, not wanting to meet anyone's eyes, but I could feel them watching me.

"We're going for a walk," Ginny announced once we were downstairs.

No one said anything, no one ever said anything.

Ginny led me outside and I clutched her hand tightly. The Burrow was my safe place and I really didn't want to leave it. When I heard that Hogwarts was being rebuilt, so school could resume in the fall, I didn't want to return, but Arthur, of all people, insisted that we all return to finish our final year.

It made sense. None of us had graduated, we hadn't taken our NEWTs, we were essentially all school dropouts. George was coming back too, but only because he didn't want to be alone, much like me. I think he was dealing with everything the worst, but I didn't blame him. I couldn't imagine losing a twin, they did everything together, it wasn't fair.

One bright side, Ginny was in the seventh year now too. She'd attended Hogwarts last year and although she didn't do her exams, it didn't matter. She'd passed her OWLs in her fifth year and sixth year exams were just there to make sure you were on track. I was glad she was going to be there, because out of everyone, she was the one I wanted to be around.

We made our way to the middle of the field and I stopped, facing Ginny. I was scared to return to Hogwarts, but I couldn't admit that out loud. Then again, I didn't think I needed to. Ginny knew, she always knew. I needed to get this over and done with. Once I went, I could come back to the Burrow and continue to ignore everything until September first.

I gripped both of Ginny's shoulders before apparating us to Hogsmeade. I had closed my eyes, and when we arrived, I kept them closed. This was too much, I couldn't be back here, I didn't want to see it all. Ginny turned us around.

"It's okay, Harry," she said and I slowly opened my eyes.

We were near the shrieking shack and Ginny had turned us so the castle was behind me. I breathed a sigh of relief, but even looking at the shrieking shack brought back too many unwanted memories. Sirius and Remus… Snape too. I couldn't help but remember it all.

"I can't do this," I said, knowing that Hogwarts would bring forth more memories than this shack. I didn't want to go through it all.

"Harry, I know it's hard," Ginny said, "but you need to do this. I hate seeing you locked up in your room. Even through all the bad, you were always strong and pushing forward, but now… you're doing nothing and I hate seeing you like this, it's not you. Please," she hugged me tightly, "please try."

"Don't leave me," I said, crushing our chests closer together.

"Never, Harry."

Ginny turned us around and I caught sight of the castle in the distance. It didn't look anything like it last did. It wasn't destroyed, it was perfect. If only all the lives lost could be restored just as easily, but it wasn't possible.

As we walked towards the castle, hand-in-hand, I tried to remember all the good times I had here, there were a lot. Seeing it again was almost like the first time I saw it. The castle was so huge, so looming, but in an impressive way, not intimidating at all. It was beautiful, my first true home since losing my parents.

We entered through the gates and more memories assaulted me, all good. Hagrid's hut, the Quidditch pitch …where I brought back Cedric's body… it was all tainted. I needed to focus on the positives. They may be surrounded by negatives, but I needed to try.

The castle doors opened and Nearly Headless Nick greeted us.

"Harry, how have you been?" he asked.

I'd always liked Sir Nick.

"Oh, you know," I said, forcing a smile, "life is a little less exciting, but safer."

Sir Nick laughed and it put me further at ease.

Ginny smiled at me, still holding onto my hand, as we walked towards the great hall.

"It's odd," I said as I looked around, all the destruction was gone, "it's as though nothing happened, but it did."

"That's not true," Ginny said, "you can see it if you look close enough."

I had no idea what she was talking about. Ginny pointed to a cracked piece of stone in front of us.

"That wasn't cracked before," she said.

"How do you know that?" I asked. It seemed too trivial to me, why would I notice if a piece of slate had been cracked or not?

"Well, you know," Ginny said, "I spent most of my first years here staring at the ground. Better that then meeting your eyes and saying something stupid."

Oh.

"Even afterwards," she said, "I did it out of habit, but it's still there, McGonagall's made sure of it. Those who weren't here, won't know all the details and nor should they. Those of us who were here, we'll see them, they won't hit us in the face, but they'll be simple reminders like a cracked piece of stone that wasn't cracked before. We'll never forget what happened, Harry, and that's okay because we're stronger because of it.

"You defeated the Dark Lord, never forget that, Harry. I always knew you wouldn't be happy unless you were hunting him, but now that he's gone, so has your happiness. I'm certain you'll find it again though, given enough time, and I will be here for you."

I couldn't help but stare at the woman I loved. She had always known what to say to me.

"I love you," I said for most likely the millionth time.

Ginny blushed and I hoped that would never change. "I love you too, Harry."

"Ooh, Harry and Ginny sitting in a tree, k-i-ss-i-n-g," someone said from behind us.

We spun to face them and my mouth fell open in shock. What? …How? …Why?

Ginny gained her senses back first.

"Are you stupid?" she asked. "No, I take that back, I know you're stupid. How could you do this? …How?" Ginny's emotions overtook her.

I couldn't look away. There, right in front of us, was the ghost of Fred Weasley.

"Only fools come back as ghosts," Ginny said, tears falling down her face.

"And I'm no fool," Fred smirked, "and here I thought you'd be happy to see me. What about you, Harry? Are you happy to see me?"

"I'd say more shocked than happy," I said, still unable to comprehend what I was seeing. "Ah, Fred, care to explain what you're doing here?" I asked.

"Well, I died, obviously," Fred said, "and I went to some kind of in-between place where they explained my options. I was all for crossing over, as I said, I'm no fool, but then another idea was presented to me. Apparently twins, if the bond is strong enough, can come back as ghosts until the other twin dies. They tested mine and Georgie's bond and what do you know, it kicked butt. I'm tied to him until death, but it could be worse, I miss him."

"Why are you here?" Ginny asked. "It's been hell at home, we've all been grieving you and you've just been here."

"Couldn't," Fred shrugged, "I'm tied to the place of my death until George comes and we're reunited. McGonagall offered to send him an owl, but I held her off. I didn't want to rush anything and then when McGonagall told me that he was coming back when term started, well, I figured we'd be reunited soon enough."

"I… I…" Ginny faltered, "I missed you, Fred. …I wish I could hug you right now."

Fred chuckled darkly, "well, there'll be none of that, but I'm just as alive as I once was, I got all my brains. It's kinda cool actually. I can sneak up on people, go through walls, McGonagall can't even punish me because I'm dead. It's awesome. I've definitely been giving Peeves a run for his money. …Oh, Ginny, don't cry over me. I'm okay, really."

Ginny sunk to her knees and I went down with her, holding her to me.

"It hurts too much," she whispered, "I didn't think I'd ever get to see him again and now he's here. What will the other's think? I don't want them to feel this way too."

"This is a good thing," I said, remembering how happy, but bittersweet seeing my parents and uncles had made me feel. "Fred hasn't doomed himself, he's just here until George dies. It's pretty brilliant actually."

"Thanks, Harry," Fred said, "I knew someone would see the brilliance of it. Now, I don't want to interrupt your visit or anything, but could you maybe tell George I'm here. I thought I could wait, but seeing you two… I just want to go home."

"Of course," I said, "I'll use the floo network." I stood up and Ginny stayed kneeling. "I'll be back," I told her.

As I left them, I let what this meant settle and it had me smiling. Fred was back and I knew once the Weasleys got over their initial shock, they'd be happy too.

I passed by McGonagall on the way and she smiled at me, nodding her head. I nodded back and went to her old office. The floo powder was already waiting for me. I took a handful and threw it in the fire. This was an important task. I took a couple of deep breaths before stepping into the flames.

"The Burrow."

I arrived, panting and sweating because of the enormity of this. What if George didn't come? What if they questioned me? What if this failed? I stepped out of the flames and everyone's eyes were on me. I found George sitting in the corner, his eyes completely sunken and lifeless.

"George," I said, picking up a handful of floo powder.

His eyes met mine.

"Come on, mate," I said.

He looked at me warily for a second before numbly standing up and making his way over to me. He didn't say anything, or question me. I threw the powder in the fire and wrapped my arm around George, stepping into the flames. I said my destination as quietly as I could, not wanting to spook George or alert the others to our destination. Fred and George needed to do this alone.

George stiffened when we arrived, I knew he didn't want to be here. I still didn't say anything, it would be simpler to show him. I led the way towards the great hall, keeping my arm wrapped around him. Ginny was still on the ground, but she was sitting cross-legged and she seemed calmer. Everything would be alright.

"Ginny," George said, his voice weak from lack of use, "are you okay?"

"Oh, I see how it is," Fred said, "I get Harry to fetch you and all you care about is Ginny, I see some things never change."

"F-Fred," George said, turning to face him.

"Yeah, mate, it's me."

George broke down, staring at Fred. "I knew you wouldn't leave me, I knew it."

I went over to Ginny and helped her up, wanting to give the twins some privacy.

"We'll meet you back at the Burrow," I told them, walking away.

I led Ginny towards McGonagall's old office.

"Are you done here?" Ginny asked.

"No," I said and she stopped to look at me, "but that's okay," I said, "we have our whole seventh year to work everything out."

Ginny and I took the floo network back to the Burrow and Mrs. Weasley looked at us anxiously, before staring back at the fire.

"Where's George?" she asked.

"He'll be back soon, Mom," Ginny said.

I went over to an empty seat on the couch and pulled Ginny onto my lap, waiting for the twins to return.

"You seem better," Ron said, "have a good trip."

"Yeah." I smiled at him.

The flames changed color and we all looked towards them.

"George, thank god," Mrs. Weasley said immediately, standing up.

"I'm not George," Fred said, stepping out of the flames in all of his ghost glory, "he is."

George appeared in the fire behind Fred. "And you call yourself our mother," he said, his voice breaking.

Everyone was in a state of shock.

"Oh, Mom," Fred said, floating towards her, "I'm home, it's okay, I'm home now."


	2. Diagon Alley

**Diagon Alley**

"This is your last year," I said nervously as Ginny and I walked down Diagon Alley hand-in-hand.

"Well done, Harry," she said, "and to think that everyone calls you stupid."

I knew she only teased me to ease my nervousness and it made me smile. I had a request I wanted to make, but I wasn't sure how Ginny would take it. I think she just suspected I was nervous because this was my first public appearance since defeating Voldemort. The break at the Burrow had been good, but I knew I couldn't avoid it forever. I was and always would be the Chosen One, and it was worse now because not only had I defeated Voldemort several times in my life, but he was gone for good.

"Gin, stop for a moment," I said, pulling us off to the side, "you know I love you, right?"

"Yes, Harry." She eyed me skeptically.

"And you know that I've always been alone in life."

"Harry, where are you going with this?" Now she was nervous too, I didn't want that.

I decided to just get it over and done with.

"My grandfather developed Sleakeazy Hair Potion," I said in a rush, "and then my parents died, leaving me a vast fortune. I was Sirius' godson and he had a small fortune from his Uncle Alphard, and when he died, it all went to me."

"Harry," Ginny sighed, "I have no idea what you're trying to say."

"I have gold," I said simply, "too much of it."

Ginny didn't seem impressed.

"You've gone your whole life having second-hand items," I said, "and I know you don't care, but I really want to treat you. I want our last year at Hogwarts to be the best."

Ginny's gaze tightened slightly.

"Please, Gin, it would make me happy and, as I said, I have way too much."

"Show me."

"What?" I asked confused.

"Show me your vault, then I'll decide."

She wasn't saying no and that was enough for me. I took her hand in mine and led her to Gringotts. Being inside Gringotts was a relief, the goblins could care less that I was the Chosen One, or that I'd defeated Voldemort. I actually think they were upset with me for breaking into their bank to steal a Horcrux and leaving with one of their dragons. It was a nice change to all the praise and smiles I'd been getting.

"Harry Potter," I said, "I would like to make a withdrawal."

"Key and wand please, Mr. Potter," the goblin sneered and I relished in it. If only more people could treat me like this. I was destined to do all of those things. If Voldemort had gone after Neville instead of me, I'd be a nobody and he'd be the Chosen One. It was all down to a fifty-fifty chance.

The goblin handed me my wand back, but kept the key and we were on our way. I kept Ginny close as the cart rocketed around the tracks. I never trusted them even though I knew magic was in place. I was thankful when we arrived. I wasn't sure what Ginny's reaction to my gold would be, but I hoped she'd let me buy her whatever she wanted. New robes, new books, new everything.

The door to my vault swung open and Ginny didn't say a word, she just stood there.

"This is all yours?" she asked after a minute had passed.

"Yeah," I sighed, "one of the few bonuses of losing everyone you love, I guess."

"Right." Ginny stepped forward and entered the vault. "Do you have any horcruxes in here?" Her nervous joking was back.

"Of course," I said, picking up a galleon, "you see this piece of gold, it's a horcrux."

"You're so full of it, Harry." Ginny laughed and I was glad to see that she was feeling more relaxed.

"Look, Gin," I said, "I really do have more than enough."

"This is something you want to do, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yes," I said. "You know it's hard for me at times to show you how much I love you, because I've never had that, and every time I have it's been ripped from me. I know buying you stuff isn't the way either, but it would make me so happy."

"Okay," she accepted. Ginny turned and rested her hands on my face. "And I know you love me, Harry, never doubt that."

"I just wish I could show you more," I admitted, "be better at it, be more like Dean."

Ginny laughed, pulling away. "Oh, Merlin no," she said, "please don't be like Dean at all. I love you, Harry, you. I've always known what I was in for and I like what you give me, and when you give it to me. We'll get there with time."

Ginny bent down and scooped up a whole bunch of gold. I just watched her, smiling brightly, wondering how I got so lucky to find someone who understood me fully. I snapped out of it and grabbed some gold too.

"So, where are we going to first?" Ginny asked as we got back into the cart.

"Wherever you want," I told her, and I could finally see the excitement coursing through her.

"Thank you for this, Harry," she said quietly, "I know you understand just how much this means to me."

I leaned across and kissed her. I did know.

We exited Gringotts with more gold than we could spend today, but that was fine with me.

"You didn't answer my question," I wrapped my arm around Ginny, "where to first?"

"Harry." Ginny was nervous again.

"Hmm."

"Can I get a wand?" she asked. "It's just, the one I have is my great aunt's and it works fine, but I never got to get a new one, I never got to experience the feeling of a wand choosing me-"

"There's no need to explain," I said, cutting her off, "whatever you want, we'll get."

The moment we entered Ollivanders, the man approached us.

"Mr. Potter, it's good to see you," he said, shaking my hand. "A great feat you managed, no easy task, are you here for a new wand?"

"Ah, no," I said and he looked at me confused. "Mine has been fixed."

I showed it to him. Ollivander took my wand from me, turning it over in his hands, inspecting it.

"How did you do it?" he asked amazed.

I wasn't sure whether or not to tell him, but because the Elder Wand was no more, I didn't see the harm in it.

"I used the Elder Wand," I said and his eyes met mine.

"Curious," he said, "I never would've thought of it. But if you had the Elder Wand, why not keep that one?"

"This wand chose me," I said, taking it back, "I'm rather fond of it."

"May I ask," Ollivander said, "what happened to the Elder Wand?"

"I destroyed it, Sir."

"That's a shame," Ollivander said, "but probably for the best. Now, if you're not after a wand, Mr. Potter, are you after one, Miss Weasley?"

"I am," Ginny said.

"Show me the one you've been using."

Ginny handed over her secondhand wand.

"Ah, yes, yes, I remember this one. A fine wand, I bet it's been good to you, but it's not right. Never mind, we'll soon find the right one."

Ollivander started his search and I watched Ginny, remembering my first time here, the excitement I felt, the nerves I experienced. It was a defining moment for any wizard and I was happy to just sit back and watch Ginny.

"Here," Ollivander handed her a wand, "give it a go."

Ginny pointed it at my face.

"How about in the opposite direction?" I told her, moving it away from my nose.

"But surely I won't know if it's right unless I do a spell I know well," she said, "a spell where I can gauge whether or not this wand is better than the one I have."

"You can use the Bat-Bogey Hex on your brothers all you like," I told her, "but please spare me."

"Fine." She smiled, giving the wand a wave.

"No, not that one," Ollivander said. "Hmm, I wonder."

He went into the back to find the next wand.

"Here, try this one." Ollivander handed it over.

"I can feel something," Ginny said.

"Wait," Ollivander took it back, "not that one."

He disappeared again and Ginny pouted. "But I liked that one," she said, "I didn't even get to give it a go."

"He knows what he's doing," I reassured her.

"This one will be it, I'm sure of it." Ollivander handed Ginny her third wand to try.

"Oh, yeah, this is it," Ginny said, "I can feel it, it's like a hum, a quiet power, an extension of me."

"I should've known," Ollivander said, "your mother's wand, just a little longer than hers."

"My mother's?" Ginny asked.

"One in the same."

Ginny smiled.

We got all the business sorted and Ginny couldn't stop looking at her new wand.

"Just like my mother's," Ginny said in awe as we rejoined the crowd.

"It's better than mine," I said, "Voldemort's brother."

"Hmm, I guess," Ginny said, clearly only half listening.

"How about we put this away," I told her and she reluctantly did. I laughed. "You'll have a whole lifetime to get acquainted with it. Where to now?" I asked. "New robes?"

"New robes?" Ginny's eyes lit up. "All of my uniform was secondhand, even the skirts… Bill went through a phase."

"Oh, you need to tell me all about that one day," I said. I loved getting any information I could hold over the Weasley brothers' heads.

We got Ginny's robes and every other piece of uniform she desired.

As we were walking, there was a crowd forming in front of a shop.

"It must be here," Ginny said, rushing off ahead.

I followed her lazily, but when I got close enough she pulled me forward so I could see what all the fuss was about.

"Look, Harry," she said, "it's the new Zoomerang. Oh, it's so pretty, I bet it flies well too."

The Zoomerang looked fancy, but I liked my Firebolt better.

"Get it," I told her.

"What?" She turned to face me.

"Get it." I shrugged.

She looked back at the broom before looking at me.

"You want to be a professional Quidditch player, right?" I asked and Ginny nodded. "Then get it. You know I support your dreams, co-captain."

"What?" she asked. "Co-captain? Are you serious?"

"Of course, Gin," I smiled at her excitement, "I was planning to give the captaincy to you once I graduated, but now that's not possible. I considered stepping down and just playing Seeker, but it's my last year too, so I figured we could captain the team together… If you're interested."

"Ah, yes," Ginny said. "Wait, can we do what Malfoy did and buy the whole team Zoomerangs?"

I laughed. "No."

"But I want to win."

"As do I," I said, "and we will, with lots of training and effort. So, are you going to get it or not?"

Ginny looked back at the broom for a moment. "Oh," she said, "why the hell not?"

I smiled and led her into the store.

"We'll take a Zoomerang thanks," I told the person behind the counter.

"I'm sorry," they said, not even looking up from the paperwork they were doing, "but that's not available for another three months, we just got one in to create some buzz with all the students doing their school shopping." They finally looked up. "Oh, Mr. Potter, I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you. I'm sure I can get one for you, sell you the one we have, actually I could probably give it to you for free. The makers would love knowing that Harry Potter is riding their broom."

"Well, it wouldn't be for-" I started to say, but Ginny stood on my foot.

I glared at her, but she wasn't looking at me.

"You know," Ginny told the store person, "Harry is the Gryffindor team captain and he even wants to go pro."

"Oh," they said, eyes widening, "then by all means, let me go and grab it."

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

"Why pay for something when they're going to give it to us for free?" Ginny shrugged.

"Because it's more honest this way," I said. "I can afford it, Ginny. Remember when Lockhart gave me all those books for free? I hate it when people treat me differently."

"Well, you better soak it up why you can," she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, when I become a pro chaser people aren't going to care that you saved the wizarding world."

"I know you're only joking," I said, "but I hope you're right."

"Here it is," the store person said, "and for free, as promised."

"Thank you," Ginny said, "can you wrap it up for us? Mr. Potter likes to be discreet."

"Of course, Miss."

They wrapped it up quickly and handed it to me.

"I'll hold it," Ginny said, grabbing it, "you can take the rest of the stuff, Harry."

I groaned as I picked up all her boxes.

"How does it feel?" I asked once we were outside.

"Lighter than I expected."

"Let's go to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes," I said, "I'm sure Fred and George will let us put our stuff in their back room."

We walked into their store and it was more packed than usual. George had said that ever since Fred came back he'd been a real hit with the customers. Everyone loved Ghost-Fred. Business was booming so much that George had pulled out of Hogwarts so he could continue living his dream with his brother Fred.

"Let's put this in the back," I said, "then we can look around."

Ginny nodded.

"Oh, hey you two," George said.

"We're just going to put our stuff back there," I said and George smiled. It was so good to see him smiling again.

We were back in the store in no time and Ginny had pulled me straight over to the Pygmy Puffs.

"I'm going to get one," Ginny said.

"Didn't you already have one of these?" I asked.

"Yeah, but he died, so I want another one. What have you got against these cute little puffs of fluff, Harry?"

"Nothing, I just don't want to share you with anyone."

"Cute," Ginny said, "but I'm still getting one."

"How did your last one die?" I asked.

"That bitch Alecto Carrow Avada'd it in class."

"Oh." I hated hearing about all the things that Ginny and the other students had to go through during the year I was off finding Horcruxes. Sure, Snape was there to make sure things didn't get too out of hand, but he had to play his part for the other side too. He couldn't have the death eaters suspecting him.

"What are you going to call it?" I asked.

"Arnold II," Ginny said, already opening the cage and grabbing one out. "Hey, Arnie, aren't you a cutie, I'm going to look after you so well."

Ugh, this was sickening. "I'm going to look over here," I said, promptly leaving her.

"I know I never said this," Fred floated over to me, "but we wouldn't want anyone else for our baby sister."

"Thanks, Fred."

"I better get back to it," he said, "I can't help with much, but George doesn't seem to mind."

"Hey, it's not just you," Ginny said, rushing over to me, "I get free stuff too. George just gave me Arnold II for free and he said anything I want, I could just take. I just have to make sure I don't run him out of business."

"Maybe we should get the rest of our stuff before we come back here and grab one of everything," I suggested. "We still need our books, then we can use their floo to go back to the Burrow."

"Good plan," Ginny said, cradling Arnold II in her hands.

We got our books and I could see Ginny marveling at how the books were new with no tears, stains or missing covers. I was so glad I could do this for her.

"I think it's time you got something," Ginny said, leading the way.

"Thanks," I told her, "but I've got everything I need."

"No, there's one more thing."

Ginny said no more, but led me to the Magical Menagerie. I instantly knew what this meant and I wasn't ready for it. I stopped walking.

"Come on, Harry," Ginny took my hand, "there's no harm in looking."

She pulled me over to the cages holding the owls and my heart panged for Hedwig. She was my first owl, my first friend. I loved her so much and the death eaters killed her. I wasn't ready for a new owl, or a new pet. I didn't need one. Life would still move forward fine without one.

Ginny looked at all the owls, petting them, seeing if they pecked her, but I didn't. I couldn't even think about it.

"Come on," Ginny said, "one day you're going to have to get a new one. Owls are useful, how else are you going to get your mail? …I think you should get this one. …Come on, Harry, just look at it."

I looked at the owl. Its feathers were black and its eyes were yellow. I was silently thankful it wasn't a snowy owl.

"I've never seen a pure black one before," Ginny said, "he'd be a good choice for when you become an Auror, completely invisible in the dark... and if you can teach him to fly blind, unstoppable."

"It's male?" I asked, liking that too. I didn't want another girl.

"Yeah, it says here that it's a young black barn own, extremely rare, a one-in-one million chance."

The owl was looking at us. I tentatively reached towards the cage and the owl's eyes never left mine. I put one finger through the cage, wondering what it would do. Hedwig would always nibble my finger, or bite me if she was mad. This owl did neither. When my finger touched its neck, it leaned into it, making a soft whistle. It had me smiling, but I quickly covered it up and pulled my finger back. How could I feel happy over another owl?

"It's okay, Harry," Ginny wrapped her arm around my waist, "it's okay to move on. You won't forget Hedwig, and you're not replacing her. It's okay."

I reached out again, but this time I put my whole hand in the cage. The owl leaned into my touch again, letting out a loud whistle. He was cute, and so unlike Hedwig. He was black and that had me thinking of Sirius. I never got enough time with anyone in this world. The owl's eyes never left mine.

"What are you going to call it?" Ginny asked softly, stealing the words I asked her earlier about her Pygmy Puff.

"Reggie," I said, without thinking.

"Reggie?" Ginny questioned.

"Yeah, after Sirius' brother Regulus. He tried to take down Voldemort by himself, I just, I feel as though I owe him. He didn't deserve to die, none of them did."

"Hi, Reggie," Ginny cooed at the owl, "we're going to take you home with us."


	3. Back at Hogwarts

**Back at Hogwarts**

"You're a pirate, you know that, Harry," Arthur said, smiling at me.

I was sitting on the couch in the Burrow.

"What's a pirate?" Ron asked.

"They're muggle boat people who look for treasure and have birds on their shoulders," Arthur explained, "see, just like Harry and Reggie."

My new owl Reggie hadn't left his perch on my shoulder. He didn't like being caged up or left alone, and until I could teach him otherwise, it was just easier to let him sit on my shoulder.

I'd been concerned that Reggie wasn't an owl but an Animagus because he acted so unlike Hedwig, but Kingsley checked him out for me and he was all owl. It was a relief after everything we'd gone through with Scabbers and I was glad I knew for sure.

"Well, I'm off," Arthur said, "lots to do. Good luck today, boys, please make it onto the train safely."

"We will, Mr. Weasley," I assured him.

Arthur left and I turned my attention onto Ron.

"Where's Ginny?" he asked.

"Outside," I said and Ron nodded. Ever since Ginny had gotten her Zoomerang she had barely touched the ground.

I constantly found myself watching her fly. She was dead set on getting better and she was making massive strides. She'd asked me several times to train with her, but I hadn't felt in the mood. I hoped that would change once I got to Hogwarts because I loved flying.

"How's Hermione?" I asked.

Once the dust had settled, Hermione had gone to Australia to find her parents. As far as I knew, from Ron, she'd been having a hard time trying to un-obliviate them.

"Last I heard," Ron said, "she was tracking down some American in hopes that she could get some more answers. So far, all she knows is that torture works to bring the memories back, but she doesn't want to do that. I keep trying to tell her to just move forward and hope the memories will resurface, but she doesn't want to do that."

"Well, you know, Hermione," I said, "ever the perfectionist. Is she going to be on the train today?"

"I honestly don't know," Ron said, "I'm not sure it matters either way."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She left me," Ron said. "We've never had what you and Ginny have, time to just be together without the danger. I think Hermione was only with me because we could die at any moment. I don't know."

"Ron, she loves you," I said, "you didn't see how broken up she was when you left us last year. Currently, her parents are her top priority, and I'm not saying that's the right choice, but it's the one she's made. She'll come back, mate."

"Yeah, I guess," Ron sighed, "I'm going to go grab my trunk, we need to leave soon."

I didn't like seeing my best friend upset, but I knew he just needed time. We all needed to live in a world with no Voldemort, no war and no fear for a while. Muggles always came back from the war changed and I had no doubt we'd all been affected as well.

I walked outside and watched Ginny for a few moments. She was getting good on her new broom, she even let me try it for one whole minute the day she got it, but I preferred my Firebolt. I tried to get her to have a go on mine, but she wasn't having any of it. I think she just liked the idea of having her own broom and didn't want to know if it was better than mine or not.

Ginny spotted me and came over, hovering in front of me.

"Is it time to go?" she asked.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"Give me a minute," she said, speeding off again.

I shook my head. I had no doubt that if she continued to work this hard then she would make it onto any quidditch team she desired.

I grabbed my trunk first, Reggie still on my shoulder, and then I grabbed Ginny's knowing that we'd have to tear her away from her broom. I set everything in front of the fire and Molly came over to me.

"I can't believe this will be our last year," she said, "I've been sending my children off to Hogwarts since I can remember. No more going through the wall either," she said, "it's the end of an era."

"No, it's not," I told her, "it's the start of a new one."

Molly smiled at me.

Ginny came inside and I could tell she'd rather still be flying. Molly gave her a hug before giving me one too.

"Please stay safe," she said, "and please look after each other."

Ron joined us and she hugged him too.

I grabbed a handful of floo powder first and threw it into the fire. "Platform nine and three quarters," I said clearly.

I stepped out of the flames and seeing the Hogwarts Express calmed me. Ginny and Ron joined me.

"I can't believe they didn't hook this place up to the floo network sooner," Ginny said, "it's way easier than going through the wall, muggles can't see us either."

"It's all Kingsley," I said, "it's good to have someone in charge who actually knows what he's doing."

We got onto the train and found an empty compartment near the back.

"Any idea on who else is coming back?" Ron asked.

"No," I said.

I thought it'd be wise if everyone came back to graduate, but I knew some wouldn't. The battle of Hogwarts would've scarred some people too much and just like me, they wouldn't have wanted to return. I hoped when they heard it was safe and they saw me there, they would reconsider. Hogwarts is only Hogwarts with the teachers and students around to make it such.

I sat back against the window and petted Reggie who was dead asleep.

"Doesn't that bother you," Ron asked, "having that bird on your shoulder all the time?"

I shook my head no, not bothering to remind Ron about all the places he'd had Scabbers over the years. If Reggie wanted to stay on my shoulder sleeping during the day, then he could. Ginny moved so she was laying against my chest, she was still holding onto her broom.

"You two are mental," Ron said. "Harry's bird makes sense because it's alive, but Ginny, you need to give that broom a rest, you're going to wear it out otherwise."

"How about you give it a rest, Ronald," Ginny said, "you're just jealous."

No one disturbed us until the lady with the sweets came. Ginny jumped up, abandoning her broom and went over, ordering for us all. I took this as my chance and stashed Ginny's broom in the rack above us. I agreed with Ron, she needed to take a break.

We settled back in and stuffed ourselves full of sweets. No one came by to say hello, no one stuck their face against the glass, we were completely alone. It didn't make sense. When I went to Diagon Alley with Ginny, there had been stares, but once again, no one approached me or said anything unless I talked to them first. I felt as though I was missing something.

"It's weird, isn't it," I said, "that no one's disturbed us? I mean, before I defeated Voldemort, everyone wanted to be my friend, I just figured things would've amplified. Do you think someone cast a spell or something?"

"Maybe you're just not as special as you think you are," Ron said and I smiled. "It is weird though," he added. "I would've said Dumbledore was behind it, but now…"

Yeah.

"Kingsley?" I asked, thinking of no one else powerful enough to cast this kind of magic.

"Could be," Ginny said, "or McGonagall."

"What are they trying to do?" I asked. "Give me a break or something? I think I'd rather get it over and done with."

"Maybe they gave you like a grieving period or something," Ginny said, "maybe it wears off."

"Yeah," Ron agreed, "you should probably enjoy it while it lasts," he wisely said. "It could've been Hermione."

It could've, before she left. Hermione was always looking out for us even when we didn't realize we needed it.

"Are you sure Reggie's not a wizard?" Ron asked, eyeing my bird suspiciously. "Owls don't just attach themselves to a wizard like that."

"Hedwig did," I said fondly and I found that it didn't hurt as much to talk about her anymore, "she didn't literally attach herself to me like Reggie, but we had a strong bond."

"I guess I should just be thankful that your bird's not stupid like Pig," Ron said, looking at his sleeping owl who was still smaller than average and was sleeping with both its wings over its head.

"Hey," Ginny said, "Pigwidgeon isn't stupid, he's just overactive."

"And Pygmy Puff's aren't even on the school's approved animal list," Ron scoffed, "so good luck in transfiguration."

"Can you two not argue for once in your life?" I asked, their constant bickering was becoming tiresome. "Is this why we never sat with Ginny on the train?"

"No," Ginny said, "I _chose_ not to sit with you because of who you were."

"He's still the same wizard," Ron said.

"Yeah," Ginny smiled, "but now I don't care if he thinks I'm a love-sick freak."

"Ugh," Ron groaned, "I have to go through a whole year of this? Harry, she's not coming into our dorm, promise me now."

"I'm not promising that," I said and Ginny laughed.

Ron groaned again and grabbed another chocolate frog. "Ugh," he said, looking at the card, "Harry Potter, I have like seven of him."

"You know what I heard," I said, "they're releasing more cards in the upcoming batch and there just so happens to be a Ronald Weasley one."

"What?" Ron sat up straighter. "You better not be lying to me, Harry."

"It's true," Ginny said, "it was in the Quibbler."

Ron's eyes didn't leave me.

"They sent me a letter," I shrugged, "asked me who I thought should get a card. I gave them all the names I could think of. I had to give them the descriptions too, especially for those who passed away."

"I didn't know you did that," Ginny said in awe.

"Yeah, it was good," I said, "it got me thinking about everyone in a positive way, and knowing that they'd be forever featured on the cards everyone loves, well, it's another way for them to live on."

"Did you write down Snape's name?" Ron asked.

I knew Snape was still a tough subject for a lot of wizards so I didn't even bother mentioning him anymore. I had let everyone know what he'd sacrificed, how brave he'd been, but some people still didn't get it. As for his frog card, I was as honest as I could be, describing the role he played, how it was both dark and light.

Ron thankfully accepted my silence on the matter.

We arrived at the station and when we met the Thestrals I had a feeling more students than not would be able to see them this year. Ron, Ginny and I shared a carriage alone and I was starting to get sick of everyone ignoring me. It almost felt like we had the wrong date or something, but I could see the other students, they just didn't talk to me. There weren't as many as usual I noted, but there was enough.

"Who do you think they got to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts this year?" Ron asked.

"No idea," I said.

We were halfway to the castle before Reggie woke up, startling us with a squawk, and flying out the window.

"What do you suppose that was all about?" Ron asked.

"No idea."

Ron huffed at my answer and Ginny laughed.

"I don't trust that bird," Ron said, "are you sure Kingsley did every test?"

"Well, I wasn't watching him," I said, "but he would have."

"He's just a smart owl, Ron," Ginny said.

I didn't blame Ron. I knew he'd never get over knowing that he had Pettigrew in his pocket all those years, the man who essentially killed my parents and destroyed Sirius' life. Ron was the closest to Scabbers and he never figured it out.

We arrived at the castle and it was so surreal being back here on our last first day. I was so glad I'd come ahead of time with Ginny. Everyone seemed to be entering with trepidation. Some would've seen the battle, some would've heard it, and some would've only read about it.

Entering the Great Hall seemed to ease a lot of us as we headed towards our respective house tables, getting ready for the sorting and feast.

"Hey, Ron," I said, elbowing him and pointing to our table.

"Hermione." He sighed, rushing ahead.

"And he complains about us," Ginny said.

I wrapped my arm around her. "Do you want to sit near them or somewhere else?" I only asked because I knew it would be grading for Ginny to have to spend a lot of this year constantly around her brother.

"As long as we're not near Dean, I don't care," she said.

I looked at the table and spotted Dean sitting with Seamus and Neville, I was glad to see them back, but there were a lot of empty seats too. Ron and Hermione were near them, so I led Ginny to a bench close to the doors. This was an important time for the first years and I didn't want to take any of the attention away from them.

I straddled the bench and pulled Ginny to rest against my chest as we listened to McGonagall and then the sorting hat. I looked at the teachers. Hagrid saw me and nodded his head, I nodded back. Everyone was back, but there were glaring holes. No Dumbledore, no Snape. Slughorn was still here and I couldn't see anyone new for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position.

I played with Ginny's fingers as a distraction as the first years were sorted. I was glad to see that there was at least as many first years as usual, all of them wouldn't have witnessed the battle and with Voldemort gone for good, it made sense. They wouldn't be scared, the threat had been eliminated, school was simply back in session and they would've been waiting for this moment for their whole lives.

Reggie came swooping back in and perched on my shoulder, sticking his leg out. I frowned as I untied the rolled-up parchment from his leg. What kind of owl goes off and comes back with a letter without being told? Reggie literally did the reverse of what owls normally do.

I untied it cautiously, but then smiled at what it held. There was a photo of baby Teddy Lupin, his blue hair running wild, as Andromeda held his arm, waving it at the camera. I looked at the letter next, it was short, but powerful.

 _Harry_

 _Good luck at Hogwarts. Teddy misses you._

 _Love Andy and Teddy xxx_

I gave Reggie a pet. I didn't care what Ron said, I loved my weird owl and I was so happy that Ginny had pushed me to get him. I wrapped my arm around Ginny's waist and showed her the photo of Teddy.

"He's so adorable," she said, "you're going to be the best godfather to him, I just know it, Harry."

I smiled, in times like these, life didn't seem so bad.

The feast started and I enjoyed joking around with Ginny. It still sucked that I was being ignored, but it was probably better than being bombarded.

I looked down the table and saw Neville, who was usually quiet, telling some animated story. He was probably telling the first years all about how he used the Sword of Gryffindor to kill Voldemort's snake.

Ron and Hermione seemed close, yet far apart. I knew they loved each other and I hoped they could work things out with time, but I also understood Ron when he said that they hadn't had time as a couple yet. Time, it always came back to time.

"When do you think we can use the quidditch pitch?" Ginny asked.

"Well," I said, "if I remember correctly, you have to book the pitch first, and then there's classes to attend."

"Oh, right, classes," she said, "…but, Harry, if I'm going to play professional quidditch then I don't need to know all that."

"Yes, you do," I said.

"But why?"

"Because I'm not going to be with someone who's stupid."

"That's just mean," Ginny said, "Reggie, give him a peck from me."

I smirked. Reggie wouldn't listen to her, he was my owl. But I smirked too soon because Reggie pecked me on the cheek and it was hard. "Ow," I said instinctively and then the whole hall looked at me. Shit.

It was just like at Diagon Alley, no one talked to me unless I talked to them first, but my 'ow' was on reflex, I wasn't saying it to anyone. Clearly, it didn't matter.

"Look what you did," I hissed at Ginny, but she just laughed.

A lot of people looked away, but some continued to stare. Thankfully I was far enough away from the first years that no one talked to me, but I knew it would come.

The feast ended and we all went to leave the great hall.

"Mr. Potter," McGonagall said, "a word please."

"Wait for me?" I asked Ginny.

"Sure," she said, "I'll wait in the tower." Ginny laughed as she left me alone.

I sighed and made my way over to the teacher's table.

I passed by a couple of first years, but they were too shocked to say anything and they just stared at me. I smiled back politely. I knew once they settled in, they'd gain their courage.

All of the teachers were still at the table when I got there. I felt their gazes on me, so I kept my eyes firmly on McGonagall.

"As you can see," McGonagall began and she almost seemed nervous, "we're slightly understaffed."

I nodded my head, I had noticed that.

"We're not sure what happened to the curse placed on the Defense Against the Dark Arts position since Voldemort has been killed," she said, "but no one applied for the position. We can't have no Defense Against the Dark Arts classes, Harry. Even with Voldemort gone, there are still threats out there and the students need to be prepared."

I nodded my head, I agreed with everything she was saying.

"I hate to do this, Harry," she said, "but I was wondering if you would teach Defense Against the Dark Arts this year."


	4. Harry Accepts

**Harry Accepts**

" _I hate to do this, Harry," she said, "but I was wondering if you would teach Defense Against the Dark Arts this year."_

Me? A professor? I wasn't expecting this at all.

"Exceptions will be made of course," McGonagall said, "we would start you on a trial period of seven classes per week, one class for each year level, you, of course, would be exempt from attending your own Defense Against the Dark Arts class. The other professors have agreed that any unnecessary homework given out won't apply to you, unless it's something you need to know. Then comes the perks."

The perks?

"You will have your own office and own living quarters, it will be up to you whether you stay in the dorms or split your time between the two. You will also have access to the staff room, be in on all meetings, and be able to award detentions as well as give and take house points."

I liked the sound of that.

"Under any other circumstance, I wouldn't be asking," McGonagall said, "but you were already doing this role under Dumbledore's Army, so I know you're capable of it. It's all up to you whether or not it's something you want to do, Harry."

"What happens if I say no?" I asked.

"Well, for now, the students won't have that class," McGonagall said. "We will continue searching for someone, but I've been looking all summer and I've had no luck."

So, it was basically up to me. I knew how important Defense Against the Dark Arts was, and to have no homework and my own living quarters where I could get away from everyone sounded good, but what would the other students think? I was one of them, not a professor.

"I'm not really qualified, am I?" I asked. Surely you had to pass a test or something.

"None of us are," McGonagall said, "think of your past Defense Against the Dark Arts professors, Lockhart, Lupin, Umbridge. It's not about what you know academically, it's about how you teach it. We already know that you're capable and we have no expectations. All of your professors were different to each other, they played to their strengths. If in doubt, just follow the same things you learned in your previous years."

Could I do this? I'd enjoyed teaching Dumbledore's Army once I got comfortable, but teaching wasn't something I desired.

"Okay," I said, seeing no way out of it, "for a trial period and then we reassess."

"Whatever you want, Professor Potter," McGonagall said.

I did not like the sound of that at all. I would have to come up with a different name before I started.

"I'll let you get settled into your own timetable this week," McGonagall said, "and you can start teaching from week two."

I nodded my head, I was glad I had time to process it all.

All of the other teachers came forward and congratulated me, shaking my hand. Once it was Hagrid's turn, he brought me into a bearhug, making sure not to disturb Reggie.

"Well done, Harry," he said.

"Thanks, Hagrid."

I managed to get away and I made my way to Gryffindor Tower. The Fat Lady was there and I had no idea what the password was.

"Just let me in," I said, she refused. "You know me." Still nothing. "I'm a Professor, you know."

"And I'm the Minister of Magic," she shot back.

"Umm, hi," someone said from behind me, "it's, umm, Flobberworm. …What's your owl's name?" The young boy asked.

He reminded me of Colin Creevey, but I didn't want to think about him, he was yet another person I'd lost.

The portrait swung open.

"His name's Reggie," I said as I stepped inside.

"Cool, can I pet him?" the boy asked.

"Ask him, not me," I said, stopping just inside the portrait hole. "What's your name?"

"Christian," the young boy said.

That was a very muggle name.

"Are you a muggle-born?" I asked as Christian slowly reached towards Reggie.

"Half and half," he said, "my dad's a no-maj and my mom's a wizard."

Reggie turned his head away from the boy, but Christian didn't give up trying to pet him.

"A no-maj?" I asked confused.

"Ah, sorry, that's the American term for muggle. My mom met my dad in America, but we moved back here because Mom said Hogwarts was the best wizarding school. She was in Ravenclaw. I wanted to be in Ravenclaw too, but now I'm in the same house as Harry Potter so it's okay. What you did was amazing," Christian said, "Mom kept us far away, she was afraid of Voldemort, he killed her sister, you know, but now that he's dead she feels safe enough to come back. A lot of wizards are doing that, coming back. Thank you, Harry," he said, "my Mom's happier now that we're back here."

Reggie continued to turn away from the boy.

"Maybe next time he'll let you pat him," I told Christian, "please excuse me."

I stepped into the common room and spotted Ginny sitting on an armchair by the fire. I went straight over to her and sat on her lap, sighing.

"What did the headmaster want?" Ginny asked, not even caring that I was squashing her. She'd grown up with five brothers, so she was used to it.

"McGonagall wants me to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts," I said.

"What?" Ginny exclaimed and everyone turned to look at us.

"Maybe we can take this somewhere more private," I suggested, standing up.

"Umm, yeah," Ginny said.

I led her to my dorm. Dean and Seamus were in there, but I just pulled Ginny over to my bed and shut the curtains, casting a silencing charm. We sat across from each other.

"So?" Ginny said.

"Well, it was a shock," I told her, "McGonagall explained it all and I agreed, on a trial basis."

"Wow," Ginny said. "…Wow."

She stayed silent for a moment, clearly thinking this through. I waited impatiently for her to speak.

Ginny smiled seductively at me and I knew it well, but then her eyes went to Reggie on my shoulder.

"Is he always going to be there?" she asked.

"I don't know," I said, "but if you can hold that thought I'll coax him elsewhere."

"Sure," Ginny said, "but hurry."

The smile Ginny had given me was the one she usually gave me right before she kissed me. I didn't know what was eliciting this feeling from her, but I was determined to find out.

I left my bed and pulled Reggie off my shoulder, he protested, digging in his claws, but I didn't care.

"Behave," I whispered to him. "Do you want to go outside or do you just want to perch somewhere?"

Reggie stared at me, owl, right.

I set him down by the window, but he was having none of that. Reggie flew up to the top of my bed and perched himself on one of the supports. He was facing away from the bed, so that was good enough for me. I needed to get back to my girl.

I rejoined Ginny and made sure the curtains were closed behind me. She was laying back against my pillows looking sinful.

"Where were we?" I asked. "Oh yeah," I hovered my face near hers, "you were about to tell me something and then undoubtedly kiss me."

"How did you know that?" she asked.

"Ginny, baby," I said, "you get this predatory look in your eyes, it's hot. …So, we were talking about me teaching."

"Yes," she said, the look overtaking her face again. "Professor," she said.

That was it?

Ginny grabbed my arms and pulled me on top of her. She kissed me urgently at first before she slowed down. I guess this was another bonus to teaching, Ginny clearly thought that professor me was hot, I'd take it. Ginny ran her tongue along my bottom lip and I didn't hesitate to welcome her tongue into my mouth.

I groaned, crushing my chest against hers. At the Burrow, we were always surrounded by her family. We got in a few kisses here and there, but nothing more. Even now, we were exposed. I had the silencing charm in place, but anyone could discover us. I knew I should stop before Ron came in, but I couldn't, not yet.

I ran my hand down her side to her hip, not stopping our kissing. When I got to where I wanted, I shifted her leg, so that I could settle down in between her legs. Ginny groaned as I settled my weight, lining up my hips with hers. I was starting to run out of breath, so I pulled back and kissed her neck instead.

"Oh, Professor," Ginny groaned. I wasn't sure I liked her calling me that, but I figured I'd only be a professor for a year, so I may as well use it to my advantage, especially if it had this effect on Ginny. "Oh, Merlin," she cried out.

We needed to stop. I lifted my hips off hers as I moved my lips back to her mouth. I kissed her one final time before pulling back.

"Why'd you stop for?" she asked, glaring at me.

I laughed and leaned forward to peck her lips.

"Keep going," Ginny said, wrapping her legs around me and trying to get me to drop my hips again.

"Guess what?" I said.

"I don't care." Ginny groaned.

"But you will," I said, "unless you don't want to know."

"Harry, you know what I want." I stayed silent and Ginny's frustration grew. "Fine," she snapped, "what is it?"

"So, becoming a professor has a lot of perks, which I'll tell you all about later," I said, "but there's one I know you'll enjoy. …I get my own personal quarters."

"Are you serious?" Ginny asked. "Your own place, away from here?"

"Yep." I smirked.

"And you'll let me bunk with you?"

"Of course," I said, "I'm not sure McGonagall will agree to it, but she doesn't have to know. So, this," I motioned towards our hips, "can wait. I don't really want to be disturbed by your brother, or Dean for that matter."

"Right," Ginny said, suddenly realizing how unprotected we currently were. "When do you get your quarters?" she asked, letting me pull away from her.

I laid beside her, propping my head up on my elbow. "Not sure," I said, "I'm sure I can get McGonagall to give them to me sooner, but I don't start teaching until next week."

"I find that so hot," Ginny said. "Professor," she purred, running her hand down my chest.

"I can tell, but I do hope you'll be able to restrain yourself in class."

"You're going to be teaching me, oh Merlin, I didn't even think about that. What are you going to teach us?"

"No idea," I said, "I should probably figure that out."

"You're going to do so great, Harry."

"What? No more professor?" I teased.

"No, I'm not getting wound up again," she said, "I can wait. You are going to follow through though, aren't you, Harry?"

"Don't know," I said, "maybe not the whole way, but I'm willing to have some fun."

"Good enough for me," Ginny said.

I pulled her to me and hugged her.

Someone pulled the curtains back and I glared at them. It was Hermione. I picked up my wand and got rid of the silencing charm.

"Hermione," I said, unwilling to let Ginny go, "how have you been?"

"Good," she said. "Ron forced me to come up here and get you, he didn't want to walk in on anything."

I laughed, I knew it. "Are you in the common room?" I asked.

Hermione nodded her head.

"We'll be there in a minute," I promised. "See," I said to Ginny once Hermione was gone, "once we're in my private quarters."

"Hmm," she said, squeezing me tightly before letting go and getting up. I stayed laying down, just watching her.

"Hey," Ginny said, "can you give detentions?"

"I can."

"Good." She smiled.

"Just what kind of fantasies do you have up in that head of yours?" I asked, standing up.

"Oh, you'll see, Harry." Ginny took my hand and pulled me from the room.

My eyes met Dean's on the way out and I felt a little bit guilty, but then again, Ginny had told me that it hadn't been that serious with him and they'd only kissed. I didn't like it, but then again Ginny didn't like that I'd kissed Cho, so we were even.

We entered the common room and sat across from Hermione and Ron.

"Fill us in on your parents, Hermione," Ginny said.

I noticed that there was a foot in between Ron and Hermione and I frowned. Ginny was basically sitting on my lap we were that close.

"It didn't work," Hermione said, "yet," she added. "They're happy though, so I figured I'd come back to school and work on some new plans to get their memories back. I'll fix it, even if it takes me my whole life. I still think it was for the best, they're still living and that's something. I just wished they remembered me."

Ron took Hermione's hand.

"They will," I told her, "you can figure anything out, Hermione, just give it some time, and we will help in any way that we can."

Hermione nodded.

"Harry has some great news," Ginny said and I looked at her. "What?" she said, "they're going to find out eventually."

She was right.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"Harry's our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Ginny blurted out before I had the chance.

"What Ginny said." I smiled.

"Are you serious?" Ron asked.

"Congratulations, Harry," Hermione said.

"Yeah, McGonagall asked me," I shrugged, "I'm not sure it's for me, but I'll give it a go. Either way, it's only for a year."

"I bet it's a smart move to get you into the Auror Program at the Ministry," Ginny said.

"I'm pretty sure he's already got a place," Ron said, "I mean, they'd be stupid not to take Harry on, he only defeated the most powerful and most dangerous wizard of all time on several occasions."

"Don't count your chickens before they're hatched," Hermione said and I nodded my head in agreement.

"What?" Ron and Ginny asked.

"Muggle-raised," Ginny added, shaking her head.

"Hey," I said. I wrapped my arms around Ginny and whispered in her ear, "watch what you say, Miss Weasley."

"Harry," she groaned in frustration and I smirked.

I knew how to get to her now.

"Can you not do, whatever that is, in front of me?" Ron asked.

"Sure," Ginny smiled and Ron was relieved for a whole second, "Harry's new job gives him private quarters, so you won't have to see us at all."

"I know that's supposed to upset me," Ron said, "but I actually like that idea. I don't want to be anywhere near your love, it's sickening."

"You're just jealous," Ginny said.

Not this again. I was glad I took the teaching position, it'd give me some time away from their sibling bickering, among other things.


	5. Defense Against the Dark Arts

**Defense Against the Dark Arts**

"Are you ready for this, Professor Harry?" Ginny asked.

"No." I really wasn't.

"You'll be fine," she said, "and no matter what happens, I'll still love you."

"Well, that's comforting," I kissed Ginny, "thanks."

"Harry, just think of it like Dumbledore's Army, except not as intense. The students need to learn how to defend themselves, but it's not as pressing seeing as there's no threat currently out there. It's only for a year and you're already better than Carrow and Umbridge, so take comfort in the fact that you won't be the worst."

That was true. There was no way I could be worse than Umbridge, right?

"Harry, stop worrying," Ginny hugged me, "you'll be fine, and if you're not, just tell McGonagall you're out, but give it a good go. You've got this."

* * *

 _Sixth Years_

"Settle down," I said, leaving my private quarters and entering the classroom. I was beyond nervous, but I couldn't let that show. "I'm sure you all know who I am, but I'm Harry Potter. You are to refer to me as Professor Harry or just Professor. Okay, let's begin."

I sat down on my desk and faced everyone.

"What do you know?" I asked them.

"Not much," a girl up the front answered. "Carrow spent most of his time punishing us, I have a feeling he taught us all of the wrong things as he didn't want us to fight back."

"He was better than Umbridge though," a boy said, "at least we got to do stuff."

"Lupin was good," another student said, "we had him for our first year. He was very hands-on and gave us a good introduction to Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"I liked Snape," someone from Slytherin said.

It seemed like they had a good dose of good and bad teachers.

"Well," I stood up, "you all clearly know your stuff because you passed your OWLs."

"Ah, Professor," the girl in the front said, "we didn't get to sit our OWLs due to the battle." Right. "Headmaster McGonagall said that because we missed them, we'd do them this year."

Of course, well there went my NEWT prep out the window, thankfully I'd already printed off the list of subjects to be covered in the OWLs, so I picked up that stack of parchment instead and handed them out.

"This is a list of subjects we will be going over this year," I told them. "What I want everyone to do is grab a piece of parchment and write down anything you wish to learn or that you might want a refresher on. Get to work."

The students sprang into action and I sat behind my desk, watching them. It was so weird being in charge, but it wasn't going too bad. Then again, this was only my first class and I had six more to go.

* * *

 _Second Years_

"Professor Harry," one of my second-year students said, "what are those?"

"These are Cornish Pixies," I said, setting the cage on my desk. "There are a lot of creatures out there who have the ability to create mayhem and destruction. This year we will study them and learn how to defeat them. It's the first step in learning how to defeat other wizards. Now, here."

I opened the door and pulled one of the pixies out. I set it on my desk and it just stood there. None of the students looked impressed, but a moment later the pixie went into fight-mode, attacking all the students in any way it could. I watched amused as the students tried to bat it away with their hands.

"What everyone overlooks is that simple curses work best," I said. "You, there," I pointed to a boy in the back. "Do you know how to perform a levitation charm?"

"Umm, yes," he said.

"Then go ahead," I smiled, "the hard part will be trying to hit the pixie and not someone else."

The boy said the spell six times, levitating two students and four objects, before he finally hit the pixie.

"Good," I said, "hold it in the air for a moment."

I walked forward and stood underneath the pixie. It was struggling, thrashing violently, but it couldn't go anywhere.

"I've used many simple spells in my life and several of them against Voldemort." Some of the students gasped, but I ignored them, there would be no 'You-Know-Who' in my class. "One of my favorites is a disarming spell. Wizards, especially those who think they're powerful, simply dismiss these spells, and you already know a lot of them."

I stepped away from the pixie. "Let it go," I told the boy and he did, "you," I pointed to another student, "do you worst." She looked at me afraid. "Relax," I said, "think simple."

She nodded her head and stood up. " _Immobulus_ ," she said, freezing the pixie after three goes.

"It's all about practice," I told them, "your enemy never stands still. Good, unfreeze it. Next person."

I smiled as I watched the students go from nervous to face the pixie to confident in their abilities to subdue the creature. It was good.

* * *

 _Third Years_

"Come on, everyone, gather around," I said, standing in the great hall. "No need to be afraid."

Today's lesson was hard, but it was needed.

"What we have in this cupboard is a Boggart," I said, "can anyone tell me what a Boggart is?"

Several students raised their hands and it was good to see.

"Yes, you," I pointed to a short boy in the back.

"It's a… It's a…" he tripped on his words.

The other students laughed and someone even cut him off, answering for themselves.

"I'm sorry," I rounded on them, "but I don't remember asking you. Please continue," I told the boy.

"It's a shapeshifter that likes dark spaces," he said in a rush. "When alone it's just a dark blob, but when someone's there, it turns into what they fear most."

"Very good." Some of the students looked fearful, so I spoke. "I did this exact class in my third year," I told them, "it was fun, don't worry. The spell we will be using today is simple, it's _Riddikilus_. Everyone try it, without your wands."

I watched the class and it reminded me so much of Remus. I hated that he died, but I was thankful I got to spend some time with him.

"Good. Any volunteers?" I asked, but no one offered. "Come on, it's really simple. You," I pointed to the boy who fumbled his words, "step forward, wand at the ready."

He came forward and everyone moved back.

"Now," I told him, "what do you fear most?"

"Sn-snakes," he said.

Good, a simple one, though I doubted any of these kids would think of a dementor like I had. I leaned towards the boy, whispering to him.

"All you have to do is think of something that will render the snake powerless and then say the spell clearly," I said.

He nodded his head and I opened the cupboard. The Boggart exited and turned into a snake immediately. The boy didn't hesitate, he called out his spell and the snake started tying itself into knots. Everyone laughed.

"Well done," I said. "See," I told the class, "it's simple, just think of your greatest fear and then find a way to render it powerless. The snake can't do anything if it's tied up in knots. Next person." Everyone came forward. "Form a line please."

The students came up, one-by-one, said their spell, and defeated the Boggart. They were all having a good time and all of their fears were simple. There was one girl who kept looking at me, but I didn't think much of it, everyone stared at me, I was used to it. She made it to the front of the line and she was shaking like a leaf. The Boggart transformed into Voldemort and most of the students started panicking, trying to get away.

"Stop," I said, and they did, "this is a Boggart, not Voldemort." I stepped forward, but not close enough to change the Boggart's shape. "This," I said, pointing to Voldemort, "is merely a man, yes, a man. You should never fear the person, only what they do. The stories I could tell you about who he was before he became Voldemort." I shook my head, this was not the time for that. "Look at him, all of you. Look into his eyes. Yes, I know they're red and more like a snake's, but they're human eyes. He's just a man."

Now that the class had calmed down, I stepped back.

"Go ahead," I told the girl.

" _Riddikulus_ ," she called out, but nothing happened.

"Don't move," I told her. I came to stand behind her. I pictured a young Tom Riddle in my mind and called out the spell.

Voldemort turned into his younger self.

"There," I said, "this is Voldemort as a boy, this is Tom Riddle, see, he is no different to any of us and that is why we shouldn't fear him. Aside from the fact that he's dead, look at him, does he look threatening to you? Yes, he did bad things, unimaginable things, but he was easily defeated in the end because he has his weaknesses, just like all of us. It's no use to be afraid."

"Umm, Professor," someone asked, "if you're not afraid of You-Know-Who-"

"Voldemort," I corrected, "if you're going to talk about him, please use his name."

"If you're not afraid of Voldemort, then what are you afraid of?" they asked.

"Simple," I said, stepping towards Boggart Tom Riddle. It faltered before turning into its natural form, a black blob. I turned back to the class. "I'm not afraid of anything," I told them. "Some would call it stupid or reckless as fear keeps us in check, but defeating the most powerful dark wizard does have its perks." I smiled. "I am confident in my abilities and am certain that I will be able to handle anything that comes my way. So, currently, I fear nothing. Okay, let's get back to it. Next up."

* * *

 _Fifth Years_

"Here's what we'll be covering in your OWLs," I said, handing out my sheets of parchment.

"Professor Harry, is it true you can cast a Patronus?" one of the students asked.

"Can you teach us?" another asked.

"Can you show us right now?"

I knew this had to be coming. How was I supposed to get out of this one? Did I just show them?

"If we're going to talk about Patronuses there is one thing you all must understand," I said, "the Patronus Charm is a very difficult spell and a lot of wizards go their whole life without conjuring it."

"My brother told me that in that group you formed, most of the students cast their Patronus, wouldn't that mean it's all down to the teacher?"

"Yes," another student said, "and shouldn't you teach us? It is a defense against the dark arts."

"I will consider it," I said, "depending on how well you learn what's required. Your focus should be on the OWLs, nothing else."

The students grumbled, but that's all I could give them.

"Can you show us yours at least?"

I could see that they wouldn't let this drop, so I decided to get it over and done with, but I had a feeling this would spread around the school and I'd be forced to do it again. I knew it was an impressive charm, but I didn't want my students getting their hopes up. If we did try to cast Patronuses later in the year, I was doubtful that many would achieve it.

"Okay," I said. I pulled my wand out and thought of Ginny, she was my happiness now. " _Expecto Patronum_." I focused hard and the stag came out the end of my wand, galloping around the room. The students seemed impressed and it did go to my head a little.

My stag disappeared and I put my wand away. "Okay, everyone open your books to chapter five."

* * *

 _First Years_

"Firstly, let me say, welcome to Hogwarts," I said as I walked into the classroom. "I bet you're all excited to begin this new journey and I hope you're not too nervous."

All the students stared at me in varying degrees of shock and awe.

"I'm Harry Potter, as I'm sure you know," I smiled at them as I sat on my desk. "Please call me Professor Harry. Now, I want to know how your first week went."

No one said anything.

"How many of you have gotten lost?" I asked and half the class lifted their hands. I chuckled, "not to worry, you'll find your way around. What about your classes?" I asked. "Do you have any favorites?"

"I like Transfiguration," a girl in the middle said, "Professor McGonagall turned into a cat."

"Potions was interesting," another girl said.

"Flying was my favorite."

I smiled at the boy. "Flying was my favorite too," I said, "it was the first time I'd ever been on a broom. Did anyone else experience their first time on a broom?"

Three people raised their hands.

"And how did you find it?" I asked.

"Scary," one of them said.

"My broom wouldn't even leave the ground," another said.

"Not to worry," I told them, "school is all about learning. Let's get started. This is Defense Against the Dark Arts, in this class you will learn all matters of defending yourself as well as some counter curses and some offensive curses. My class will be very practical with little to no homework."

The class smiled at that.

"If there's anything you want to cover," I said, "things you've heard or seen, then let me know. You can either mention it to me in class, afterwards, or write me a note."

"Professor," one of the students asked, "why does your owl never leave your shoulder?"

"You know what?" I said, "I honestly don't know. My last owl liked her space, but Reggie here likes to stay close. I'm hoping with time he'll gain his independence, but for now I'm happy for him to do what he likes. I know this isn't Care of Magical Creatures, and I suggest you consider taking that class when you're old enough, but if you buy an animal and don't have it from birth then you don't know what they've been through. So just be patient and let them do their thing."

"My owl keeps defecating on everything I own," one of the students said and the others laughed.

"Take the owl down to Hagrid in his hut," I said and the students cowered back. "Hagrid might be imposing when you look at him, but he's the sweetest most caring man I know and he knows his animals. If you want your owl to stop then I suggest going to him."

"Thanks, Professor."

"Now, enough talking. Open your books to chapter one and we'll read through the introduction together. Any questions during the text just raise your hand and we'll get everything cleared up. This is an open space where we can discuss anything, there is no such thing as a stupid question. Let's get started."

* * *

 _Fourth Years_

"We're going to jump straight into the first lesson," I said. "It's my understanding that last year you were forced to use the Cruciatus Curse on students in detention. I do not believe this was for detention students only. Don't be shy, this is important, raise your hand if you had the Cruciatus Curse used on you."

Five students raised their hands.

"And did anyone here perform the curse successfully on another student." No one moved. "You're not in trouble," I said, "nothing you did under the Carrow's rule will be held against you."

"They made us try," one student said, "but it was too advanced for us."

"I… I did it," a girl at the back said, "once. I was just so angry, I didn't mean to."

"It's okay," I smiled at her, "you must be a powerful witch to manage that. Do you know the other unforgivable curses?" I asked the class. "Have you had any experience with them, have you seen them cast?"

"We were told of them," someone said. "We never saw the killing curse, but Carrow used the Imperius Curse in the hallways when the students got out of line. I don't think anyone here got it."

"I'm sure you don't need their descriptions," I said, "but here they are in short. The Killing Curse kills you, that's all there is to it, there's no defense against it, all you can do is keep your enemy on their toes so that they don't have a chance to speak it. The Cruciatus Curse will cause the victim unimaginable pain and yet again, there is no defense. The Imperius Curse is different because it can be fought."

The students looked at me amazed.

"A demonstration if you will," I said.

I went knocked on the door to my private quarters. Ginny was in there, she had a free period, so I asked her to help me with this.

"This is Ginny Weasley," I told everyone, "she is a seventh year and the best chaser you'll see on the quidditch field this season. Miss Weasley is going to perform the Imperius Curse on me and I'm going to prove to you that it can be fought. Are you ready?" I asked Ginny.

"Of course."

Ginny and I had been preparing for this. I wanted to give the students hope, the unforgivable curses would always be hanging over their heads and I knew the Carrows wouldn't have done much to dispel their fears, nor would have Umbridge. They needed to know that one of the curses could be fought, that if they worked hard enough, they could keep their mind and not do what they were being forced to do.

"Before we do this," I said, "I want everyone to know that we got permission from the Minister of Magic, this curse, along with the other unforgivable ones are still off limits, but you need to know what can be done if one's cast against you, which should be unlikely moving forward."

I nodded at Ginny and she smiled.

" _Imperio_ ," she said.

I could feel the effects immediately and I let her take control. I wanted the students to know this was real.

"Harry," Ginny commanded, "pick up that quill."

I did as instruct.

"Now, stab it into your neck."

I was powerless to resist.

"Stop," she said, when I was about an inch away. My hand froze, mid-air. "He's completely at my will," Ginny said, "and now, he will fight it." Ginny's eyes met mine, we'd planned this, I knew what was coming. "Scratch the quill into your arm, don't stop until I say so."

Now it was all up to me. The quill was sharp, but the first stroke didn't break my skin, but I knew that was coming. I had to focus. I didn't want to do this. I had my own free will, but the compulsion was strong. I needed to focus not on the physical pain, but the mental pain. Deep breaths. You are under control, you can stop this. I looked down, I was started to bleed. No.

"No," I said, my hand stopping, but the quill was still against my arm. I was still under the curse.

"Keep going," Ginny commanded.

"No," I said again, expressing myself verbally helped. "No," I repeated.

I could feel it completely now and I pushed her will away. I could do this. I pulled the quill away from my arm, it was shaky, but I was doing it. When the quill was away, I spoke again. "No," I said forcefully.

I gained my senses back completely and Ginny dropped the curse. I brought her into a hug as she fussed over my arm and attempted to heal it.

"See," I told the class, "it can be fought. It's tough and there are other factors involved, but I will do all I can this year to ensure you have the tools to fight the Imperious Curse."

"Professor, how did she do it?" one of the students asked. "I thought you had to be a powerful wizard for it to work."

"And what makes you think she isn't powerful?" I asked, holding up my now healed arm.

"But how did she do it?" a boy asked. "You have to mean it, like all of the unforgivable curses, why would she want to control you?"

"I don't think the why matters," I said, "but if you must know, she was able to perform the curse because we're in a committed relationship and there's a sense of control there. We, on some level, wish to control those we love. Some people do it to a devastating extreme, but there are many different forms of control and ours is out of love.

"There are many times when Miss Weasley is flying that I want to take control, make her do what I think is safe. It's just something that's there. You'll learn it when you fall in love, but remember this, you never want to control the other person. You respect the need and you talk about it with each other, but you never give into those desires."

"Thank you, Miss Weasley," I said and she went back into my quarters. "Now, let's get our textbooks out."

* * *

 _Seventh Years_

"Let's get this over and done with," I said, sitting on my desk. "You all know me, we've shared classes. I know it must be weird that I'm your professor, it's weird for me too. You can call me professor if you wish, but Harry is fine too. Does anyone have any pressing concerns about me teaching you?"

No one said anything.

"This is your only chance," I said. "I'm not going to give you a detention or take away any house points."

More silence.

"Last chance," I warned them.

Still nothing? I didn't trust that it was this easy. Something would happen, it had to.

"This year we will be studying for our NEWTs, that's right," I said, "I will be taking them for this class too. This is our last year, so let's make the most of it. I know you were all there and you saw the death and destruction that Voldemort caused. Defense Against the Dark Arts is more important now than ever, so let's buckle down and do what we need to so that we can go out there and effectively protect our world and the people in it."

Everyone agreed. This was going too smoothly.

I got everyone to open their textbooks and I started teaching, still nothing. I had never seen my year so focused and willing to work. It was odd. Part of me thought maybe they were over it now, they had been through it all with me, from Quirrell, to the Basilisk, to the Tri Wizard Tournament and Cedric's death, to Umbridge, the Carrows, Voldemort, the Battle of Hogwarts, they'd seen it all and now this was the calm.

Maybe nothing was wrong and this was just how the year was going to go, I still wasn't certain it'd be that easy, but until otherwise, I was going to enjoy the calm.

"Okay, that's it for today," I told them once we were done, "no homework, I'll see you next week."

The students packed up and filed out.

"Miss Weasley," I said, "a word please."

"Ooh," some of the Gryffindor's said. I knew it was coming, so I ignored them.

* * *

 **A/N:** \- PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS STORY IS ON HIATUS -


End file.
